


Welcoming Arms

by starsdontsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: Kakashi comes to Iruka after hard missions to cuddle him. Iruka finally works out why.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure nostalgia really. Hopefully their characterisation comes out alright.

If someone had told Iruka a few months ago that the legendary Copy Nin would start coming to his apartment after hard missions to destress. He would have been surprised, but flattered.

They had grown close since Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya. They ate meals together and while at first their discussions had been about Naruto they had soon branched out into other topics. They had a similar sense of humour and agreed on a variety of subjects. Although their interactions were often unexpected with Kakashi dropping into place beside him with little announcement, Iruka had come to consider them friends.

It was why, the first time Kakashi came to visit him looking bone-deep exhausted, Iruka had immediately welcomed the jounin inside and cooked him a meal. Kakashi’s eye had curved into a grateful smile as he rested on Iruka’s couch. Iruka had only felt surprise and warmth at the comfort and trust his friend felt for him.

When, a few weeks into these interactions, Kakashi had arrived in the middle of the night, Iruka had been alarmed. He’d woken up at the sound of his window opening and immediately reached for a kunai before recognising Kakashi’s presence.

The man had been tense on the windowsill, his body shadowed by moonlight. He wasn’t quite entering but staring silently at Iruka.

“ _Kakashi?_ ” he’d asked.

The man hadn’t said anything, but something in his posture had _screamed_ at Iruka. He’d lowered the kunai and made a gesture with his hand. 

“ _Come in, Kakashi_.”

He’d planned to get up, turn on the lights and offer Kakashi food or water – but the man had dropped off the windowsill, shut the window and crossed the room before Iruka could do more than sit up. Kakashi had knelt on the bed beside him and Iruka’s breath had caught and his eyes had widened.

Kakashi had hesitated before reaching out with his hand. He’d touched Iruka’s arm and Iruka had caught the man’s single grey eye. Iruka had almost sucked in a breath. The man had looked _raw_. Iruka couldn’t have begun to categorise the emotions in the man’s expression. 

But he’d suddenly known what Kakashi had needed. He’d nodded. It would have taken a crueller heart than Iruka’s to turn the man away. He’d shifted the sheets and extended his arm in open invitation.

“ _Come here, Kakashi._ ”

The man hadn’t moved for a long moment but slowly, he’d started pulling off his gloves, his wraps and his vest. He’d watched Iruka the entire time as if expecting him to change his mind or lower his arm. Iruka had done neither.

When Kakashi had stripped down as much as he could while still in his mask and field clothes, Kakashi had moved up the bed. Iruka had pulled the sheets the last of the way aside and lain back down. Kakashi had been stiff at first but when Iruka had pressed up against him, Kakashi’s reticence had disappeared. He’d pulled Iruka into his arms and held him close. 

Kakashi had let out a shaking breath through his mask. The material had tickled Iruka’s skin where it had pressed up against his neck.

Slowly and with great care not to startle the jounin, Iruka had stroked the man’s back. Kakashi had shuddered, going momentarily tense against him before all but melting into his embrace. 

Knowing Kakashi’s face was hidden in his neck, Iruka had smiled sadly at the messy grey hair. It had ached his heart to know what Kakashi needed and yet, to know he would have left without a word if Iruka had told him _no_.

He’d stroked Kakashi’s back again and promised, “ _You can come here whenever you need, Kakashi._ ”

The other man had shuddered again, but hadn't answered. He had seemed to hold Iruka a little tighter though.

Stroking Kakashi’s back again, Iruka had closed his eyes.

It was a special thing to be trusted enough by a high-ranking ninja to serve as their anchor. To have it be Kakashi? Iruka had felt privileged and honoured.

It was why, when Kakashi was gone by morning, Iruka had never brought it up. He’d made sure to smile at Kakashi and treat him the same when he saw the man a few days later. Kakashi had looked wary, even embarrassed but at Iruka’s unchanged response, tension seemed to have fallen off his shoulders.

It hadn’t surprised Iruka when, less than a week later, Kakashi had appeared at his window again. This time, Iruka hadn’t even sat up, merely gesturing for Kakashi to join him.

The jounin had slipped into his bed and held him close just as he had the time before. He’d sighed against the back of Iruka’s neck, their bodies fully pressed together. Iruka had smiled sleepily and found Kakashi’s hands that were resting against his stomach. He’d taken one and gently squeezed it in understanding and comfort. He'd planned to let go but Kakashi had held on and Iruka had paused but soon relaxed.

He’d fallen asleep with Kakashi’s hand linked with his own – but he’d woken up alone.

The pattern repeated as the weeks passed. Kakashi didn’t visit him after every mission, but it happened enough that sometimes, he only woke as Kakashi slipped into the bed, his body and instincts recognising Kakashi’s presence and categorising it as safe.

Iruka had grown used to the man’s warmth and weight against him. The way his sheets sometimes smelled a little like Kakashi for a few days after. Iruka hadn’t thought much about what he was doing – or why Kakashi was doing it with him.

Not until a mission where Kakashi showed up with bandages over his shoulder and down his arm. He hadn’t been quiet entering through the window and the sound of him dropping onto the floor startled Iruka awake.

He blinked open his eyes and frowned at the weary figure by the window.

“Kakashi?” he asked.

The man didn’t reply. He dropped all his weapons and clothing, leaving nothing but the mask, his pants and the myriad of bandages. Iruka catalogued them with worry. They didn’t look like field dressings, but there were too many of them for comfort. Kakashi also had bruises over his torso. He looked like he was barely standing. He all but fell onto the bed, despite this, he grabbed Iruka and dragged him close. He nuzzled Iruka’s neck and sighed.

Iruka wanted to ask if he was okay, if he had been to the hospital, but he knew Kakashi never spoke on these nights. He settled instead with tentatively raising a hand and running it through the man’s hair in a gesture of comfort. He didn’t dare touch his injured back for fear of causing pain.

Kakashi sighed heavily, the sound one of relaxation and happiness. He already seemed about to fall asleep and Iruka started to smile with fondness and relief only to freeze. His eyes widened as a kiss was placed against his neck through the mask. His heart jackrabbited and he felt the sudden, overwhelming realisation of his own stupidity.

Kakashi, however, was oblivious to what had occured. He was out cold and had likely been far too tired to curb his reactions. But, the kiss had conveyed a wealth of affection. An emotional attachment that, from a man like Kakashi Hatake, was as blatant as a bold declaration and a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the street.

Kakashi had never sought out a friend to anchor him with physical contact.

He’d sought out his precious person to comfort him and brighten his darkness.

And Iruka knew with complete certainty that Kakashi had never planned to reveal that to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a few days from Kakashi's pov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such nice comments, especially from **stupidbadgers**. So, I'm going to update part two now. Hopefully everyone likes it just as much :)

Kakashi woke with the relaxation and warmth that only came from a night in Iruka’s bed. Kakashi smiled faintly but didn’t open his eyes. He always took a few seconds to enjoy the moment. To daydream even, about a morning where he didn’t need to slip out in the cover of darkness. Where this was _his_ and arriving home from a mission meant being around Iruka indefinitely.

Unfortunately, a spike of sadness was never far behind those thoughts.

Because this wasn’t his life.

These were his stolen moments, the ones that had come about after a horrible mission and a threat that had come too close to home. The enemy hadn’t known about Iruka, they’d been taunting him and throwing out statements meant to illicit a reaction. They hadn’t expected the violence and _rage_ that had made Kakashi decimate them.

Because, a threat to the ones he held dear was a threat to _Iruka_. It meant that they had to die. It meant he had to rush back to Konoha just to make sure Iruka was okay. It meant that even feeling his chakra signature wasn’t enough. It meant stepping into the man’s bedroom and… well, not even in his most fervent hopes had Kakashi expected Iruka’s face to soften and his arms to open in welcome.

Kakashi had known it was a friendly, compassionate gesture. Kakashi had still closed his eyes and let the relief and guilty pleasure wash over him.

He had loved Iruka silently for months. He’d never expected to get this close.

He’d never expected to be able to _keep_ this. To have something to look forward to after horrible missions and long days without seeing the smiling chunin’s face. They were a secret delight. A spark of joy in his life. 

Time with Iruka always made him happy, but their nights together were like a door into a world he could never have.

One day, Iruka would find someone to spend his life with and on that day, their friendship would continue but his nights wrapped around the teacher would end. Kakashi had never lied to himself about that. Iruka deserved someone much better than him.

But, Kakashi tried to push those thoughts away, refusing to let them destroy the brief time he had with Iruka in his arms. It was already past the point of when he should let the man go and slip out of his bed. Despite knowing that, Kakashi drew in another, subtle breath of the man’s scent before opening his eye.

The sun had barely risen and the room had the faint glow of morning light. His face was pressed into his favourite place against Iruka’s neck. He wanted to kiss the man’s skin, awaken him with affectionate touches until Iruka chuckled and kissed his lips.

He wanted…

Kakashi’s self-indulgent fantasies screeched to a halt as a memory whispered through his mind. The feel of skin against his masked lips, the sudden tensing of Iruka’s body, his own weary mind drifting to sleep.

His eye widened and it took everything in him not to scramble away from Iruka. He let the man go slowly, feeling his heart pound as he stared down at the sleeping teacher. He was surprised the man hadn’t kicked him out of bed.

_No, he’s too kind-hearted for that._

Not even realising Kakashi was emotionally compromised would make Iruka turn him away. If anything, it would ignite his sympathy and let Kakashi have a final, exhausted night in the arms of the one he loved.

A final chance to hold onto something before it slipped through his fingers.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, feeling desperation and pain rush through his chest.

He’d ruined it. The one good thing in his life. Not even their friendship would be the same after this. Iruka would see the truth in his every gesture. Kakashi’s heart had been on his sleeve for months had anyone been perceptive enough to see it.

Iruka finally would.

Kakashi sat there, silently panicking only for his mind to screech to a halt again, this time, by movement. Iruka was waking up.

Kakashi should have fled. He should have teleported away the moment he’d remembered what he’d done. But, he couldn’t. He was frozen as if he was locked in a jutsu. He watched as the teacher’s eyes and nose twitched before his eyelids fluttered open. Iruka rubbed a hand over his eyes, not seeming to notice Kakashi kneeling on the mattress beside him, a perfect, terrified statue.

When he did realise, he stiffened. Kakashi swallowed. Iruka dropped his hand and looked at Kakashi. He seemed surprised.

“You’re here.”

His heart lurched.

“Am I no longer welcome here?” He asked quietly.

He felt like his heart hung in the balance.

Something shifted behind Iruka’s eyes. Kakashi dropped his gaze, not wanting to read it. He didn’t want to remember the emotions on Iruka’s face during the conversation that would follow.

“You remember then?” Iruka asked. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

For a moment, Kakashi almost wanted to play dumb. He could see it in front of him. Kakashi pretending he hadn’t kissed Iruka, the other man pretending he hadn’t realised Kakashi’s feelings. They would act as if nothing had changed, only, Kakashi would make sure not to visit Iruka at night. He’d stay away, or regulate himself to sitting in the tree outside Iruka’s apartment, feeling his chakra and forcing himself to accept it as enough.

But, Kakashi couldn’t. He’d already abused Iruka’s goodwill long enough by taking his comfort when Iruka didn’t know how much it meant to him.

“I remember,” he admitted quietly.

They fell into silence and the air felt thick with tension. Kakashi wanted to flee. He wanted to rush to Hokage Tower and ask for an extended mission that would take him far away for months. 

But he didn’t move. He _wouldn’t_ , not until he was sent away. Not until he knew how much of his friendship with Iruka he’d ruined.

“Is that why you’re still here?” Iruka questioned softly.

Kakashi wanted to look at his face to get an indication of what he was thinking, but he didn’t dare. He looked instead at his clothes on the floor, calculating how long it would take him to grab them all and teleport to his apartment. 

“I’ll leave if I’m no longer welcome,” Kakashi replied, doing everything he could to keep his tone free of inflection.

“You’re always welcome here, Kakashi.”

Kakashi couldn’t keep his gaze from snapping to Iruka. 

“Even now?” he asked, his voice raw in a way he couldn’t hide.

Iruka’s face softened. “Of course.”

He also, for the second time, surprised Kakashi by holding out his arm. It was a mirror of the first night Kakashi had visited. He couldn’t believe it was happening. He watched Iruka tentatively, but the man’s relaxed, open body language didn’t change. 

Slowly, Kakashi lowered himself back down on the bed and carefully wrapped his arms around Iruka. He remained wary of a trap or an attack while his defences were down, but Iruka did neither and all too soon he was curled around the chunnin once more.

They were awake, Iruka _knew_ – and yet, he hadn’t shoved him away.

Kakashi didn’t know what this was or why it was happening.

“Iruka,” he began, feeling vulnerable, confused and tense. “This… what are you…”

He trailed off when Iruka’s hand slipped into his hair, stroking through it gently.

“You’re always welcome here after a mission, Kakashi,” Iruka said softly and firmly. “I would never deny you basic human comfort. As for the rest,” Kakashi could hear the smile in Iruka’s voice. “We’ll figure it out along the way. To start with, you should stay for breakfast.”

Kakashi’s breath caught. He shifted enough to look up at Iruka’s face. The man’s smile was soft and his gaze wasn’t filled with any of the things Kakashi had feared. They weren’t angry, uncomfortable or disgusted. They were fond, soft, _curious_ , even. 

Kakashi raised his hand before he could think. He didn’t stop the progress when he realised. He let his fingers brush the curve of Iruka’s jaw and the edge of his lingering smile.

“Breakfast?” Kakashi repeated, wonder entering his voice.

“Yes,” Iruka confirmed. “I’d like it if you stayed here a little longer, Kakashi.”

Kakashi smiled, the expression almost hurting his cheeks it was so wide. His heart felt as light as a feather and the injuries peppering his body could have never have existed.

“Maa, sensei,” he said, his voice light and delighted. “You only had to ask.”

Iruka laughed and his eyes crinkled with humour. Kakashi wanted to kiss him so badly that it almost hurt. And for once, Iruka noticed and recognised the look, but instead of discomfort, he looked thoughtful and a moment later, he closed his eyes.

Kakashi’s heart leapt and he pushed up on the bed.

“Iruka?” he asked, wanting to be certain he was understanding things correctly.

“This time, don’t do it through your mask,” Iruka said, a hint of tease in his voice.

Kakashi’s chest erupted with happiness and he tugged down the mask without any hesitation. He cupped Iruka’s cheeks and almost trembled at what it meant. Iruka continued to smile and even tilted his face towards him.

Kakashi leaned in, closing his eyes at the last second. He slotted their mouths together and felt an overwhelming joy when Iruka’s lips pressed back. Iruka was _welcoming_ him. He was willing to give him a chance.

For the first time in many years, he felt hope for his future. If it could be spent in the arms of his most precious person, he knew it would be a happy one.


End file.
